Question: Express $0.81$ as a fraction.
The number $8$ is in the tenths place, so we have eight tenth Eight tenth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{10}$ The number $1$ is in the hundredths place, so we have one hundredth. One hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{80}{100} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{81}{100}$